villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimmy Fuller
Jimmy Fuller is the main villain from the Syfy Channel movie Swamp Devil. Biography Jimmy Fuller was a rapist and murderer who once killed a little girl in the woods of a town called Gibbington. After killing the little girl, he came into the town where a Sheriff named Howard suspects Jimmy since he is new to town after the little girl's death. This one night, Howard gets his friends to look for Jimmy and get him to confess. Jimmy confesses everything out of pride and gets beaten to death by Howard's friends, much to Howard's rejections. Jimmy gets buried in the Swamp. But after getting killed brutally, Jimmy comes back to life, but has merged with the swamp. Jimmy uses his new abilities to become a monster and kill Howard's friends, making their deaths look like accidents and suicides, and then kills his wife. When Howard talks about the Monster, people think he has gone insane. After Howard gets his daughter into a city, he goes off to live in the woods to look for Jimmy, since no one will believe him. 17 years later, Jimmy continues doing his murdering spree in his monster form. In the introduction of the movie, a teenage girl named Lisa is running in the woods at night where the police and her Father search for her. When Lisa gets near a Swamp, Jimmy grabs her with his monster arm and pulls her into the waters, drowning her and leaving her body a float for the police and her Father. Howard witnesses the attack and is then blamed for Lisa's death. Jimmy then calls Howard's daughter, Melanie, and lies to her saying that she use to know him a long time ago and that he knows her Father. After saying her Father's dying, Melanie drives over to the town that Jimmy is at and he waits for her by the Town's sign. After they meet each other, Jimmy gets Melanie to drive into the city limit to pick him up, even though he is close by. As they drive into Gibbington, Jimmy reveals that he was lying about Howard dying and reveals to her that he is wanted for murder. He tells Melanie that he wants her to help him clear Howard's name. Jimmy lets Melanie meet a woman that he claims is his mother at a diner. After that, Jimmy takes her to Howard's cabin in the woods and lets Melanie stay in the cabin while he goes out. In the woods, one of the deputies and Lisa's Father, Jones, go out in the woods to hunt down Howard. After they split up, Jimmy encounters the Deputy in his monster form. He attacks the deputy by grabbing his leg through the ground, dragging him on the ground, and rams his arm in the Deputy's chest, killing him. In the cabin at night time, Melanie meets the Sheriff, one of the deputies named Jolene, and Jones there. The Sheriff explains about Howard's belief of a monster to Melanie. When she mentions about Jimmy, the Sheriff doesn't know who he is even though he knows a lot of people in the town. After they leave, Jimmy comes back and they talk about her Father and how a monster is related to all this. In the morning, Jimmy goes out again. The Sheriff and Jolene arrive at the cabin again. While the Sheriff drives through town, Jolene reveals that her Father was one of Howard's friends who was killed. As the Sheriff drives into the woods, Jimmy punctures his tires with branches covered with thorns. When the Sheriff gets out, the branches grabs his legs and pulls him in the woods and into the swamp. The Sheriff tries to get out, but Jimmy's monster arm rises out and grabs the Sheriff's head, sqeezing it and pushing him into the water, killing him. When Jimmy gets back to the cabin, he and Melanie go into the woods to find Howard. When Melanie starts to get suspicious, Howard comes out and points a shotgun at Jimmy. Jones however arrives as well and points his rifle at Howard. There, Jimmy reveals his monster form and attacks them, with their guns having no effect on him. Melanie, Howard, and Jones manage to get away from Jimmy. In another part of the woods, Jolene discovers the Sheriff's dead body and tries to bring it back into town in the Melanie's car. Jimmy however, tries to Attack her through the windows with his arm, but she shoots it with enough bullets for it go back. Meanwhile, Howard, Jones, and Melanie make it back tothe cabin where Howard explains everything. When he shows them a map of the town with the locations where Jimmy killed his victims marked, Melanie realizes that Jimmy can't cross the city limit after remembering when they first met by the sign. After realizing it, Jimmy, still in his monster form, attacks the cabin and grabs Melanie, taking her with him. Jones and Howard search for them in the woods where they meet up with Jolene. Jones goes into town to get more ammo and they continue to search for Melanie and Jimmy. Jimmy ties Melanie to two trees and waits for Howard. When they find the two, Howard gets Jolene to help Melanie escape while he and Jones distract Jimmy. When Jimmy shows that he's on to them, Howard hits him in the stomach with his rifle to give Jolene time to free Melanie. When Melanie gets free and they all run away, Jimmy turns into his monster form and goes after them. Jimmy catches up to them and attacks Jones by stabbing his should and the back of his knee. He was near the county line and tries to crawl toward it. Jolene shoots at Jimmy when he goes toward Jones, but the ammo isn't enough and Jimmy kills Jones by smashing his head with his monster feet. Howard gets Melanie and Jolene to run away while he goes to finish off Jimmy. Howard is about to shoot Jimmy from a distance, but Jimmy sees Jolene and Melanie getting away in the car and goes after them. He gets to the car and tries to get Melanie. However, he sees that they going to cross the city limit and jumps out before they could cross it. Howard drives in another car and aims for Jimmy. Melanie and Jolene gets Jimmy's attention so Howard can kill him. Finally, Howard rams his car at Jimmy and pushes him across the county line, making him blow up into dirt and sticks, killing him for good. However, by the end of the movie, Jimmy's "mother" goes to the swamp and a skeletal branch arm rises up from the water and holds her hand leading us to believe that Jimmy's supernatural abilities came from her. Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychopath